Be My Player Two?
by AshleeMyree
Summary: What happens when socially awkward Armin meets his far away crush that he met on a video game? Even better, she turns out to be his next door neighbor! Rated T for slight language. ArminxOC
1. Litheraeda?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, games, etc. in this fan fiction. All I own is the main character (OC).**

**Armin's POV: **

I was sitting in class staring at the clock.

_Can't it just be three already? I have things to do!_

I dropped my head onto the desk with a _thud._ Why was I so caught up on a girl I didn't even know in person? I mean, yeah, we've had a good raid every once in awhile. Okay, I lied. We've had many raids, done many dungeons, and did a lot of Player vs. Player. She was just simply amazing, and seeing her log on made my day.

I ran home, leaving Alexy jogging behind me. "Armin!" He yelled, way behind me. _No time,_ I thought. _**She**_ is expecting me.

I throw my bag on the bedroom floor and hurry to my computer. I double-click on the World of Warcraft logo on my desktop. I type in my information and log onto my main character.

_**Armas has logged on.**_

Lame name, I know. That's what I get for using the 'randomize name' button.

I click 'O' and check my friend's list.

_**Litheraeda is offine.**_

_Oh, god. I hope I didn't miss her—_

_**Litheraeda has logged on.**_

I couldn't help but smile as soon as I checked the activity log. I clicked 'R' and sent her a message.

_**Armas: Hey, Lith. A little late there, aren't we?**_

_**Litheraeda: Nice try, Armas. It says you logged on 30 seconds before me. ^-^**_

I blushed a little. She would check that, wouldn't she? I smile.

_**Armas: Whatever. :P Wanna queue for a random Cataclysm dungeon?**_

_**Litheraeda: Bring it.**_

We were on for what felt like 20 to 30 minutes, but when I looked at the clock, it was going on midnight.

_**Litheraeda: Sorry, I gotta go. Auntie is making me pack up my computer.**_

I sunk down in my chair. I forgot she was moving.

_**Armas: Aw, loser. Fine. You have to finish this run with me first, though.**_

_**Litheraeda: Looking for an excuse to talk to me longer, aren't you Armas? :3**_

I blushed. She caught me.

_**Armas: Shutup and bring that enemy over here.**_

I sighed as I logged off my computer. Why couldn't we just stay like that all the time? I know it may sound silly to others, but I feel closer to her than anyone. My twin brother Alexy has called me out on "replacing him with her". She's just a character in a video game, why was I so attached? I went and laid down in bed, hoping that she was able to get on tomorrow.

**Raine's POV:**

I felt myself nodding off in the front seat of Auntie's car. _Why did we have to move?_ I thought to myself. Oh, that's right. My parents decided to leave me with my Auntie to go somewhere else, without me might I add. My parents have never really been involved in my life, but they never fully abandoned me before. I sigh and look out the window. This town is so different. I look over at my Auntie. She's wearing her favorite fairy outfit, probably trying to bright up this dull situation. I smile at her and she looks at me, smiling aleady.

"What's on your mind, Raine? You haven't said much this whole way here." I sigh and look out the window again. "No offense, Auntie, but I didn't really want to move anywhere, you know? I just wanted to stay home, with them.." I trailed off. I knew that was never going to happen, ever again. My parents wanted nothing to do with me.

We arrived at Auntie's apartment by mid day. I decide to shower and change my clothes. I brushed my long, damp, blue-black hair after I put on my favorite World of Warcraft shirt, High waist black shorts, and black Vans shoes. I look at the time. _3:30…_ I was late!

I unpack all of my essentials. I grab my guitar case, my violin case, then my computer from the back of the truck. I run up to my new room, put everything down, and begin hooking up my computer. _I hope he hasn't logged on without me.._ I thought. I get about halfway done, and I hear my name being called from downstairs.

"Meet your new neighbors!" Auntie exclaimed. I saw two boys standing by the doorway. One boy had a unique style and beautiful blue hair. He smiled and opened his arms for a big hug. "Hey! I'm Alexy! What's your name?" He enveloped me in a warm embrace. I was surprised by his sudden actions, and apparently, so was his brother. "R-Raine." I stutter. "It's nice to meet you, R-Raine." He winked at me, making fun of my awkward stutter. "This is my brother Armin," He motioned a hand to his brother. His brother had his own unique style as well, with black hair. I looked at both of them side by side. _Twins?_ "As you can see, he's very anti-social." Alexy rolls his eyes and steps back by his brother. Armin looked fidgety, like he had somewhere to be. I looked at him, he looked back.

"Hi." I said, with a small wave. I noticed him look down a little, his eyes going wide. "..Y-You play?" He said. I look at my shirt and smile. "Yep! Level 90 Blood Elf Rogue, Litheraeda. At your service." I faked a salute, only for his eyes to get wider, and his face to turn as red as a tomato. "E-Excuse me.." He ran out of his house, Alexy looking after him questionably. "Hm, I guess that's my queue. Bye R-Raine!" He winked at me as he walked out. What just happened?


	2. First Day

**Authors Note: I'm going to be adding a better description of what Raine looks like in this chapter. I'm quite excited to see how this will turn out!**

**Raine's POV:**

I hear my alarm go off. I groan and look at my clock. 6 AM. I groan and roll out of bed. I go take a shower, then decide on what I'm wearing. I look through my closet half heartedly. Who was I supposed to impress anyway? The only guy I liked doesn't even live near me. I sigh. After all that happened, I wasn't able to log back on last night. After we left the twins' house, we went out to eat and finished unpacking. Right after school, I will log on and catch up with him.

I settle for a slightly baggy plain grey sweater, plain black leggings that go up to my ankles, and my favorite pair of black Vans shoes. I head to the bathroom, but see something shine in the corner of my eye. I look over to see my Firefly pendant. A few months ago, Armin recommended I play The Last of Us. Ultimately, I fell in love with it. Shortly after, I bought this firefly pendant to match the Firefly pendants you find in the game. I put it around my neck and went to do my makeup.

I walk in the bathroom and look in the mirror. I gently brush out my waist length black-blue hair, which was a little wavy on the ends, and part my hair off center. I put on a little eyeliner on my top lid and mascara. I grab my tattoo goo and rub it on all of my tattoos, grab my bag, and walk in the kitchen.

_I guess Auntie's gone already. _I grabbed a piece of toast and a bottle of water, heading out the door.

I walk outside to see Alexy and Armin standing at the end of the driveway. "Rainey! Let's walk to school together today!" Alexy yells, I wave and greet them. "Good morning, guys." I smiled at Armin, who was blushing slightly. "Good morning, Raine." He mumbled with a small smile. Alexy stood in between us, linking arms with both of us. "Let's get going! We wouldn't want Raine being late on her first day!"

**Armin's POV:**

_Firefly pendant. She was wearing the Firefly pendant. _I remember her telling me she bought one after she beat the game. I smiled slightly at the thought. The fact I'm unbelievably close to her right now is sending my heart in a high speed chase. I would tell her who I am, but for what? I don't think she's in to me, and she's a little out of my league. I wouldn't want to ruin our relationship. _Our relationship. The relationship that doesn't extend out of the computer._ I sighed. "Um, Armin?" I look up to her looking at me. "Y-Yes?" She touches my scarf, rubbing it on her face slightly. "I like your scarf. It's really soft." She looked up at me smiling. _Heart, please don't explode._ I nod. "Thank you. Nice Firefly pendant." Her eyes instantly bright up. "You've played The Last of Us?" I nod again. She smiles and hugs my arm. I turn bright red. Damn it.

"I haven't met anyone who plays! Well, besides my friend. He actually recommended the game to me." _Her friend. _I didn't know what I was expecting. It's not like we were dating or anything, that'd be sort of odd, considering we didn't know each other in person since yesterday, and she still has no idea who I am.

We arrive at school and the principle walks up to us with a smile on her face. "You must be the new student. Raine Cloud Parker, right?" She nods. "Okay, follow me. We still have to get things in check to complete your registration. She waves us off, then disappears around the corner.

**Raine's POV:**

A little plump lady with gray hair and a pink outfit leads me to the student council room. "Inside you'll find Nathaniel. He will help you finish your registration." I smile and thanked her. I walked into the student council room to be greeted by a blonde haired, golden eyed boy wearing a tie. "Hello. May I help you?" I adjusted the strap on my back and handed him the 25$ fee and the Photo I.D. my aunt laid on the counter for me. "The principle told me to come and see you about my registration? There's my fee and I.D." He smiled. "Excellent. I like someone who is prepared." I smile. _Who is this guy and why does he seem like he has something stuck up his ass?_ "Here is your schedule. You'll find the room numbers next to the class name. I suggest you get going, so you're not late on your first day." I nod and thank him, and walk out of the student council room.

I walk out of the door and collide with a wall, so I thought.

"Watch where you're going, damn." I saw a red head on the ground rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry. Didn't see you there." I hold out my hand just for him to scowl at it. "What, never seen a hand before?" He smirked and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up on his feet. "Sorry again." I turn my back and walk away from him. I don't care about anyone, really. Boys will just get in my way. I didn't have any interest in dating.

First period was music. Thank the Maker.

I walk in a couple minutes early, and find a seat in the back corner. I get my notebook out and start randomly doodling. I look up to see a pair of eyes staring at me. The redhead from earlier.

"Hey, princess. You're in my seat. Up." I smirked at him. "I don't see your name on it, Cherry top." He smirked and sat in the seat in front of me. A silver haired boy with black tips, wearing wonderful Victorian styled clothing, sat next to me. I look at his eyes and gasped, he looked at me and did the same. "Your eyes, they're almost just like mine." He smiled. "Only if one was green instead of blue." I smiled back. "Raine, what's your name?"

"Lysander. Pleased to make your acquaintance. He shook my hand and kissed the top of it. Old fashioned, but good gesture.

The music teacher walks in and notices me.

"Class, I see we have a new student. Care to stand up and introduce yourself?"

I stand by my seat. "Hi, I'm Raine. I have a lot of tattoos and play guitar, violin, and sing." I sit back down, Cherry top and Lysander looking at me impressed. "Violin. Very nice. Care to show us what you can do?" I shrug and walk to the front of the room, picking up the violin in the front of the room. I position myself with the violin in my hands.

"Shadows" by Lindsey Stirling starts flowing out into the room. I hear some awed gasps, and an occasional '_nice'._ I start getting into it. I'm gracefully moving around the room, bending myself to the music. After the song ends, I take my place back in the back of the room. I hear applause from the class and teacher. "Very lovely skills, Ms. Parker. You'll make a wonderful addition to the class." I look over to see Lysander blushing heavily and fidgeting in his chair. _What's up with him?_ I wondered. Oh well, I never did understand boys.

After music was math. Which was a big 'How About No' in my book, so I sought refuge on the school roof with my guitar. I picked the lock with a bobby pin and stepped out onto the sunny roof.

I sat with my back to the door and sighed. I'm trying to be strong but, I'm really homesick. I miss my parents and my old life. I sighed again, fighting back tears. I picked up my guitar, and began playing some Krewella.

Is anybody there,  
Does anybody care  
What I'm feeling?  
I wanna disappear so nobody can hear me when I'm screamin'.  
Cus I could use a hand sometimes.  
Yeah I could use a hand sometimes.  
They say pain is an illusion.  
This is just a bruise and  
You are just confused but,  
I am only human.  
I could use a hand sometimes .  
I am only human.

_Pretty sure I heard the door, but I didn't care. This was the only way I could vent._

The night is bitter cold  
I wonder if you know  
That I'm sleepless.  
Waitin' like a ghost  
When I need you the most  
That go unnoticed.  
Cus I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah I could use a hand sometimes.  
They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise and  
You are just confused but  
I am only human.  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human.

The weight of the world is pullin' me down  
Every breathe feels like I'm gonna drown.  
I'm the only one left to hold on oh.  
Singin' this song but can't find the words  
Cus I could use a hand sometimes.  
Yeah I could use a hand sometimes.  
They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise and  
You are just confused but  
I am only human.

I heard slow clapping from behind me. I whipped around to see who it was.

_Cherry top._

"May I ask, what are you doing here?" I tried to keep calm.

"I could ask you the same question, little girl. This is where I go during school every day. I noticed the door was unlocked, and was curious. How'd you get up here anyway?"

I tossed my bobby pin at his feet. "Nice." He mumbled.

I stood up. "Well, I'd hate to invade your space, so I'm going to go."

He came closer, picking up my pendant.

"Firefly, huh? Good game." He lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, I enjoy it a lot too. Well, good seeing you Cherry Top. I've got places to be." I turned my back and walked down the stairs, hoping that the math teacher would excuse new students from being late their first day.

**Sorry there isn't much Armin in this story. I'll get to it, I promise!**


	3. So, do you play?

**Castiel's POV:**

I sat on the roof for awhile. I didn't really know how to react to this new feeling inside my chest. The feeling that only one other person can generate.

_Deborah._

Just her name brings back painful memories to me. I hated her but couldn't forget her either. She used me.

I keep telling myself I need to give up on dating for awhile and focus on my music, but I can't get her out of my head, and I'm sure Lys can't either. I noticed the way he looked at her in music class. The way she gracefully moved around the room playing the violin. I knew he loved the way she moved and played.

I just need to keep my distance, and he did too.

**Armin's POV:**

I was sitting in Biology, backpack on my desk, playing my PSP behind it. It's not like the teacher checks anyways, plus class hasn't even started yet. The bell rings, and she walks through the door. She sees me and smiles, offering me a wave. I wave back and motion to the seat next to me, the only empty seat in the class. She takes it happily and turns to me.

"Whatcha playing?" She leans over my shoulder and peaks at my PSP. "Guitar Hero? Nice. Are you any good?" I smirk at her. "Only the best, you know." She smirks back at me, putting a hand on her hip. _She is so cute._ "Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it." We smile at each other, both looking away as the teacher enters the room

I ran home and hopped on my computer. Double-clicking on my World of Warcraft icon and logging in, I see Raine online.

_**Litheraeda: Hey there, stud. c; **_

_**Armas: Don't joke like that. .**_

_**Litheraeda: Don't be such a fuddy duddy. What do you want to do today?**_

_Meet you and confess who I am._

_**Armas: Dungeons or pvp?**_

_**Litheraeda: Both. ^.^**_

We spent almost all night online, talking and laughing with each other. Knowing she was just next door, sleeping in her bed not too far from mine, gave my stomach butterflies.

**Raine's POV: **

I want to meet him. I want to find out who he is. Honestly, I love him. _Do I? Do I not? Is it possible?_

I don't care if it's ridiculous, he's the only one I'm comfortable talking to. Boys don't interest me anymore, only he does.

I log on to Kik and send him a message.

_**RainyDays: Psst.**_

_**UndeadLover: ?**_

_**RainyDays: Let's meet, yeah?**_

I wait five minutes and refresh.

**No new messages.**

_**RainyDays: Or, is that weird?**_

_**UndeadLover: No, it's not weird it's just, I have a lot going on. Maybe soon.**_

_**RainyDays: Okay, I can live with that.**_

I log off Kik with a sigh. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about me as I did for him. Why were boys so complicated?

I go and knock on Alexy & Armin's door, Armin answers with a questioning look.

"Hi Raine, may I help you?"

"Still up for that Guitar Hero challenge?" He smirked.

"Come on in."

We sat there for hours, playing against each other on Guitar Hero. He won some, but my scores were just too good for him to beat. The last round we played, I jumped up from the bean bag chair on the floor, raising my arms in victory.

"Yes! I win yet again!" I giggle and look at him.

He blushes and stands up. "Okay, okay. You've made your point." He chuckles.

I turn around and see his computer, World of Warcraft log in screen pulled up.

"You never answered me by the way, you play?"


	4. Realization

**Armin's POV:**

All I could do was stare. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at her, wordlessly. She looked at me, then looked around her. I could tell I was probably creeping her out.

"Armin."

_Um._

"Armin! Woo hoo!" I saw a hand wave in front of my face.  
I snapped back into reality. "Y-yes?"

"Do you play?"

"Um, A little…"

I saw her entire face light up as she ran and gave me a breathtaking hug. No seriously, she was squeezing me hard. I couldn't breathe.

"R-Raine.. I need to breathe.." She gasped before releasing me.

"I-I'm sorry! I've just never met someone else that played. Well, I only have one friend on there, but still! I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world! I love him a lot, to be honest." She admitted sheepishly. I felt myself go crimson at the thought.

"You love him, eh? Why is that? I mean, you've never met before, right?" She shook her head.  
"No, I haven't met him yet. It's just a feeling I have, you know? He always listens to me. He's just there for me like no one else can be. I haven't even seen his face, but I can't stay away. No guys interest me like he does."

"What's his name?"

"His World of Warcraft name is Armas, but I don't know what his real name is."

I honestly could do back flips right now, if it wasn't for the fact I didn't know how to do a back flip.

"I've heard his voice before, but that's it. We tried to Skype once but our cameras wouldn't work. He sounds.. He sounds a lot like you, Armin."

**Raine's POV:**

"Wait.."

Armas.

Armin.

_Armas…_

_Armin…_

_Armas. . ._

_**Armin?!**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, really short actually. I'm taking a break from doing school work. I promise, next chapter will make up for it!**_


	5. Our Favorite Place

**A/N: In case you were wondering, It's too soon! They already found each other?**

**Trust me. That's not the end of their long journey to happiness. Muahaha!**

**Armin's POV:**

"Surprise!" I tried to lighten up the situation a little. It wasn't working too well.

"You knew this whole time and didn't even tell me?" I could feel the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah.."

"Why? You knew how I felt toward you. Why didn't you say anything? Unless, you don't feel the same about me."

"That's not true." Her eyes widened. "I was afraid you'd be disappointed in what you got. I'm not that outgoing like Alexy, or talented like Castiel or Lysander.. I'm nothing special. You on the other hand, you're spontaneous. You're so passionate and talented. You're basically super perfect. I didn't want you to have to settle for me just because—"

I was silenced by lips.

Soft, perfect lips.

I slowly caressed her cheek with my finger, deeply kissing her back. I've wanted this for so long, and now it's finally here. She slowly pulled back and…

_**SMACK!**_

I groaned. I should've seen that coming.

She chuckled. "That was for keeping that from me."

I smiled big and started showering her face in kisses.

I finally had her. I had my own piece of heaven, after all this time. She was literally the best thing I could've asked for. She was just like me, more like me than my own twin. She accepts me exactly for who I am and I wouldn't change anything about her. I absolutely.. Love her.

I grabbed her hand. "Come on, there's a place I want to show you."

**Raine's POV:**

He pulled me outside to his car and opened the passenger door for me. We both climbed in the car and headed off to town.  
"Where are we going?" I looked at him. All he did was smile.

"You have to wait. It's a surprise."

I smirked and leaned back in the seat. Plugging my iPod into his auxiliary adapter, I started playing The Dragonborn Comes by Malukah. I grabbed Armin's hand and started singing it for him.

_Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart._

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._

_Believe, believe. The Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes._

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

_For the darkness has past, and the legend yet grows._

_You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come._

He smiled at me. "Could you possibly be any more perfect?"

I smirked. "Maybe. What if I spoke Dragon?"

_Dovakiin, dovakiin._

_Naal ok zin los vahriin._

_Wah dein vokul, mafaeraak ahst vaal._

_Ahrk fin noraak paal graan,_

_Fod nus hon zindro zaan._

_Dovakiin, fah hin, kogaan mu draal._

He smiled and kissed my hand. "You never fail to amaze me."

After getting to the outskirts of the city, we took a small back road to a place I've never seen before. Armin got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told. We walked for about 5 minutes, until we came to a complete stop. "Open them." What I saw was….

I gasped, tears forming in my eyes.

Covering my mouth with my hand, I gazed at the beautiful scenery in front of me.

We were at a small grassy hill with the grass kept mid length. Armin grabbed my hand and led me over to the grassy hill. He sat down, tugging on my arm gently so I was sitting beside him in the grass.

I looked all around, still in awe.

He looked at me with sincere eyes. "I remember a little before you moved here. You were talking about your favorite place. A grassy hill where you sat and relaxed, gazing at the lady bugs." He paused and put his finger up to a leaf, causing a little lady bug to crawl on his finger. He put it on my nose. "I remember you saying how much you were going to miss it. Your 'favorite place'. So, I looked around, and I found something that may help you. It's not your favorite place but, it's close."

I felt a tear drop from my eye. Armin cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong Raine?" He wiped the tear from my eye with a concerned look on his face.

"I just.. I.." I was searching for the words. Trying to dig deep down and grasp onto how I was feeling, and somehow put it in to words. "I can't thank you enough.. Sometimes I get very homesick, and you don't understand how much this will help me. It makes me feel like I'm home." I kissed his cheek, pushing him over gently and laying my head on his chest.

"Armin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can this be our favorite place?"

He smiled at me, bringing my hand to his mouth and kissing all of my fingers. "I think it already is."


	6. Tattoos

**Raine's POV:**

Walking in to high school, hand in hand with my love, felt so natural; so right.

As we were walking down the halls, I could feel many pairs of eyes on us. A few surprised, and a few jealous glares pierced through our backs. Armin walked me to the door of the Music room for my first period. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked inside to be greeted by a surprised Castiel and Lysander. "..What?" They stared at me before looking away. I shrugged and took my seat, waiting for class to begin. "So, who's the nerd?" I turn to see Castiel giving me a hard stare. "What? Jealous?" He nervously cleared his throat. "Don't be stupid, I was just curious." I rolled my eyes and looked back at my notebook. I was working on a piece on the violin for Armin; A Legend of Zelda medley. We talk about video games that we used to play when we were kids all the time and Zelda was one of our favorites. I was about to walk out in to the hallway, but I was stopped. "Pardon me, Raine." I look up to see Lysander looking at me. "I was curious, may I see your tattoos?"

"Oh, sure! Were you thinking about getting one?" He blushed slightly. "Yes, I was. I was thinking a pair of wings on my back, actually." I smiled, picturing it in my head. A pair of wings would fit him. "I could do it if you want. I have guns at my house. I've done almost all of my ink myself, besides the ones I couldn't reach." He smiles at me. "That would be lovely. Which one is your favorite?" I thought about it a little before raising my shirt sideways halfway and turning sideways, revealing an anchor with words around it saying "Never Sink Alone". He blushed slightly again before continuing. "It's beautiful. Any special meaning to it?" I pull my shirt back down. "Yeah. When I was younger, my brother and I went through a lot. We used to tell each other to 'Never Sink Alone' when we would face hard times, meaning that we were always on each other's sides, hence the placement of my tattoo." He nodded understandingly. "I wasn't aware you had siblings. By the way," he leans in close to my face. "Heterochromia iridum**?" **I looked into his 2 different colored eyes. "Yeah, I see you have it too." His eyes were indeed gorgeous, one green and one gold. My eyes were one ice blue color and one hazel. He gave me a half-smile. "Lovely to know I'm not the only one. I shall see you again tomorrow?" I nod before walking the opposite direction. I see Armin leaning by the lockers and peeking up from his PSP. "A friend of yours?" He asked, one eyebrow raised. "To be honest? I don't know. We were talking about tattoos and eye conditions." I shrugged. "I assume that's why you raised up your shirt in front of him?" He said with a chuckle. I look up at his face. "Is that jealousy I sense?" He grabbed ahold of my hand and leaned in really close to my ear. "I don't have to be jealous, you're already mine." He kissed in front of my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "You were a little jealous." He messed up my hair and took my hand in his again. "Shh."

About 2 weeks later, Castiel and Lysander joined me at my house so Lysander could get his tattoo.

I was sitting at my desk, listening to my iPod on shuffle on my speakers, drawing up Lysander's tattoo idea. Winged Skulls and drawing, I couldn't be any more content. I finish up the drawing and held it up to Lys for approval.

"I thought that only one pair of wings would be boring so, there's four." He gasped at the drawing. "They slowly morph in and out of dragonfly wings, angel wings, butterfly wings, and a little peacock. So, what do you think?" He just stared at the paper. "I can totally redraw it if you don't—"

"No. I love it. It's absolutely perfect. Thank you." I grin at his words. He had me a little scared at first. "I'm glad to hear. Shirt off and lay on your tummy." He did as I instructed, and I carefully placed the stencil along his back. "This is going to hurt." I warned. He chuckled and nodded. Castiel snorted. "No, it's going to feel magical." I threw a wadded up piece of paper at Castiel. "Don't worry Lys, if the pain gets to be too much, I'm sure cherry top wouldn't mind holding your hand." I said, earning a chuckle from Lysander and a glare from Castiel. "We'll work in two-three hour sessions, so you're not under too much pain. Are you ready?" Lysander nodded. I turned my gun on and dipped it into the black, starting the outline. My iPod shuffled to one of my favorite songs, "Lost In You" by Three Days Grace. I couldn't help but sing along as I worked on Lysander's tattoo.

_I __always knew that you'd come back to get me__  
__And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy__  
__To go back to the start to see where it all began__  
__Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends._

_You tried to lie and say I was everything__  
__I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"__  
__I'm nothing without you.___

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you__  
__Let me inside__  
__Let me get close to you__  
__Change your mind__  
__I'll get lost if you want me to__  
__Somehow I found a way to get lost in you._

I looked up to see Castiel and Lysander looking at me, but they quickly looked away.

"How are you doing, Lys?" I asked, wiping away some excess ink. "I'm doing alright, thank you." I stretched and stood up. "Anyone want anything to drink? I'm going to let Lys take a breather." They both shook their heads and I headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

**Lysander's POV:**

Her voice was undeniably the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. This girl was definitely something else. I looked up at Castiel, who looked as if he was deep in thought about something, most likely thinking the same thing as I. He looked down at me. "I don't know what to say." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as I nodded in agreement. We heard footsteps and the door to Raine's room open. "Whatcha guys talking about?"

"Nothing." We both said, a little too quick.

She raised her eyebrows before shrugging, resuming position in the chair to finish our session.

**Raine's POV:** "Aaaand," I finished up the last touch on the outline and some of the shading. "Done. For today, anyway." I cleaned all of the excess ink off and gazed at my work in progress. "May I take a peek?" Lysander asked. I nodded helping him up to look in the mirror. I positioned his back facing the mirror and handed him a smaller one to look at the reflection. He gasped, eyes going wide. "So, you like it?" I chirped, he nodded slowly before turning to me. "It is the most beautiful work of art I have ever seen, and I am honored to have it bestowed upon my own skin." He took my hand and kissed the top. I heard Castiel snort in the background. Old fashioned, but cute. I smile at him. "I'm glad you like it. Don't give me too much credit, we're only halfway done." I went to my bathroom and retrieved some unopened tattoo goo. I came back and wrapped the tattoo up in some gauze. "Apply this whenever you feel the urge to scratch your tattoo. Do not scratch it, it will scar and that's not good for your tattoo. He nodded before gently putting his shirt back on. "Thank you once again, Raine. It's coming along beautifully."


	7. First Actual Date

**Author's note: I cannot thank you guys enough for the reviews and views I have. Also, thank you guys for being so patient with the short chapters. This is my first actual fan fiction story, so I'm slowly but surely improving and again, thank you so much for your inputs and patience. ^.^ Also, if you were wanting to add my account on MyCandyLove, it's ItsumoUshio.**

**Side note: Sorry there wasn't much of Armin last chapter. Last chapter was kind of how Raine established friendships with Castiel and Lysander, which plays a big part in the story. ****Warning: Things get pretty heated at the end. Nothing too graphic though.**** Enough ranting, on with the story!**

**Raine's POV: **

Armin and I were sitting in his room playing Mortal Kombat while Alexy was sitting at the desk with his headphones on, probably listening to techno music. All of a sudden, Armin paused the game and pulled me on to his lap. Giggling, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" He kissed my nose. "I want to know everything about you."

"You mean what you don't already know?"

"Absolutely. Introduce yourself to me like you would if we first met, but include everything."

"Hm, Alright. My name is Raine Cloud Parker. I'm really short, only 5 feet tall. I have 3 siblings: One older brother, a sister my age, and a younger brother. I have 12 tattoos in various places. I have my tongue and belly button pierced. I like to cosplay and play video games. My parents up and left me, so now I live here with Auntie. Also, I have a gorgeous and loving boyfriend who I adore." I poked his nose with a smile. "Now, tell me about you."

"Alright. My name is Armin Alexander Nelson. I'm 5'9. I have a twin, which you already know. I have no tattoos or piercings, sadly. I also like to cosplay and play video games. I don't have the slightest clue of the whereabouts of my parents. Alexy and I have been independent for 2 years now. I hate green vegetables and I eat a lot of junk food. I don't like going outside unless I have to. Also, I have an unbelievably beautiful girlfriend who I adore as well." I smiled as he gave me a soft kiss. "Which speaking of, would this beautiful girlfriend of mine like to go on our first date tonight?" I grin at him. "Really? A date?" He nods. "I know it's kind of short notice, but I can't wait much longer. I want to take you out."

"I thought you didn't like going outside." I look up at him.  
"I'll make this exception just for you." He kisses my nose, smiling at me.

"FINALLY!" I hear Alexy yell, taking his headphones off. "It's about time you ask this pretty lady on a date, Armin! You know what that means, don't you?" Armin groaned. I stood there looking at them, confused. "Shopping!" Alexy yells, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house. "Armin, you stay here. You have to wait to see Raine until we're all done getting her ready. I better call Rosalya." I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Rosalya? Who is that?" He smiles. "A good friend of mine. Her boyfriend owns the clothing shop in town. I think you guys will be good friends."

He got in Alexy's car and drove into town, pulling up to a clothing store. He walks to my side and opens my door for me. "Come on, Raine. Rose said she's already inside!" He takes my hand as we jog to the door.

"Welcome. Let me know if I can help you find anything." I look at the well-dressed guy working the counter, wearing Victorian inspired clothing. I gasp. "Pardon my forwardness," I start, "but you must be related to Lysander. Am I right?" He smiles and nods at me. "Yes. Lysander is my younger brother. I'm Leigh, pleasure to make your acquaintance." I nod back at him. "I'm Raine. Nice to meet you." He smiles once more before a girl skips out from the back. "Leigh, is Alexy here yet?" She catches sight of Alexy and I, both of us staring at each other for a moment. She was breathtaking. She had long silver hair, golden eyes, and dressed in magnificent Victorian clothing, much like Leigh. She grinned at me. "Hello, you must be Raine!" She runs up to me, giving me a big hug, which I returned happily. "Yes, and you must be Rosalya. It's a pleasure to meet you." She lets go of me and smiles. "Yep! Call me Rose, Rosalya sounds so formal. You are so beautiful, no wonder Armin is crazy about you!" I blushed slightly at her comment. Alexy came and draped an arm around my shoulder. "Definitely! I haven't seen him so happy in years!" Rose smiles at me. "It's good he has someone he can easily open up to. So, Alexy, first date you say?" Alexy nods. "We need to get her dolled up for her first date with Armin tonight. I'll pick out her outfit, and you can do her makeup." Rose squealed and clapped excitedly. "This is going to be so fun! We'll make sure Armin won't be able to keep his hands off of you." She winked and waggled a finger at me. Blushing, I joined Alexy by a rack of clothing. He searched through the clothes, nothing catching his eye. "Wait, I think I got it." Alexy walked over to a different rack, flipping through it for a second before pulling out a dress. "What do you think?" He held it up for me. I gasped at the beauty of the dress. It was black with roses and anchors on it. It was pinup style, but only mid-thigh in length. It was—

"Perfect." I breathed. Alexy nodding in agreement. "I think so, too. I think it fits your personality wonderfully. Not to mention, it's super cute!" He handed the dress to me. "Go, go! Try it on! We'll wait out here." He shooed me away with a hand, pointing out where the dressing room is. I stepped into the dressing room, closing the door behind me. I slipped off my leggings and t-shirt, pulling the dress above my head. I zipped it up in the back and looked in the mirror.

The dress was absolutely perfect. It hugged my curves and even let me show off my thigh tattoos. I silently thanked myself for having a big chest, or else I wouldn't be able to fill the top. I stepped out of the dressing room. Alexy and Rose were sitting on a mini couch on the opposite side of the room. They both looked up when they heard the door open, simultaneously gasping. "Raine, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress! It hugs your perfect body so well!" Rose chirped. Alexy nodding in agreement, taking my hand and spinning me around in a circle. "I should've known it would fit you so well, even though you can practically pull off anything." I snorted at his comment. Rose took mine and Alexy's hands, leading us to the back. "Leigh, we're going in the back room to do Raine's makeup. Is that okay?" Leigh, not looking up from his sewing, nodded. Rose led us to a vanity in the back of the storage room and had me sit down in the chair. "Hmm. Alexy, what were you thinking we should do?" Alexy pondered the thought, putting his hands on his hips. "I think we should just go completely pinup to match the theme. Smokey eye and luscious red lips!" Rose nods in agreement. "Raine, sit back and relax. We're going to make you look even more perfect than you already do!"

About 2 hours later, we were all ready. "Are you ready to take a peek?" I nod. Alexy and Rose move out from in front of the mirror so I can look at myself. I gasp as I look at the stranger in the mirror. My makeup was perfect, along with my hair. I looked at the two flattened victory rolls on each side of my head and the pin curls flowing down my back. "Wow," I managed to breathe. Alexy chuckled.

"I'm going to head home to help Armin get ready. He's sort of a fashion disaster without me. Stay here with Rose and we'll meet you back here." He winked and took the tag gently off of my dress. "This is on me! Have fun, Raine!" I try to protest but he walks out the door. Rose giggles. "Are you nervous?" I nod sheepishly. "I mean, it's not like I haven't been on dates before, something terribly wrong just happens every time."

Rose pursed her lips. "I understand why you would be scared. Armin is way different than any other guy you've been with I'm sure. All you have to do is take a chance, am I right?" I slowly nod, playing her words back in my head. Suddenly, I hear the bell to the front door ring and Alexy's booming voice. I nervously look at Rose to see her smiling back at me. "Show time!" she chirps, pulling me out of the chair. "Stay here." She instructed. "You look so beautiful, you get a grand entrance!" She walked out and shut the door behind her.

I take a deep breath, smoothing out my dress with my fingertips. _He isn't like the others. Take a chance._ I kept chanting in my head. What's the worst that could happen? I wait by the door. I can hear voices on the other side, but I'm mainly focused on Armin's. My hands start shaking slightly from last minute jitters.

**Armin's POV:**

"Presenting!" Exclaims Rosalya, "Miss Raine Parker." She opens the door to Raine standing on the other side. I can't help but gasp and gape at her perfection.

She stepped out wearing an amazing black dress with anchors and roses on them that hugged her amazing curves and red heels. Her makeup and hair was perfected to every detail, making her different colored eyes pop. She was honestly breathtaking. Alexy started snapping his fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to life. I straighten my red bow tie and walk towards Raine. I took her hand in mine, I leaned in close to her and whispered, "You look absolutely breathtaking." In her ear. She responded with a blush and a smile. "You don't look bad yourself." I smile and kiss her forehead. Walking out the door, I here Alexy yell for me. I turn around to see him slip something in my pocket. "Make good choices!" He sang, giving me a wink. I felt around in my pocket and rolled my eyes. I shot him a look before walking out the door.

I walked to her door and opened it for her, and shutting it for her after she climbed in.

I drove out of town and down a back road we knew so well. "So, what's the plan?" She asked. I smirked and poked her nose. "It's a surprise." We pulled up to the entrance. I got out of the car and went to open her door.

I grabbed her hand and led her to our favorite place, only this time there was a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket, 2 Nintendo DS's, and her guitar. She gasped as I led her closer. "Armin, this is perfect. How did you know I loved picnics?" I shrugged. "I just know you is all. Shall we?" She nodded and we sat on the picnic blanket. She stretched her long legs out in front of her and leaned back, using her arms for support. There was no denying how unbelievably good she looked tonight, I haven't noticed how curvy she was until tonight either. Trying to stop my mind from jumping headfirst into the gutter, I fished through the picnic basket and started pulling things out. After we ate, we started playing Animal Crossing on the Nintendos. After a little while of playing, I looked over at her guitar.

"You know, we've been together for a while and I have yet to hear you play." She smiles and grabs her guitar. "What do you want me to play?" She asked.

"Something that reminds you of me." She nods slowly, thinking. After some consideration, she positioned her guitar on her lap and started to play and sing.

_Stay, for tonight__  
__If you want to, I can show you__  
__What my dreams are made of__  
__as I'm dreaming of your face__  
__I've been away for a long time__  
__Such a long time__  
__And I miss you there__  
__I can't imagine being anywhere else__  
__I can't imagine being anywhere else but here___

_How the hell did you ever pick me?__  
__Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song__  
__But I don't think words can express your beauty__  
__It's singing to me:__  
__How the hell did we end up like this?__  
__You bring out the beast in me__  
__I fell in love from the moment we kissed__  
__Since then we've been history___

_They say that love is forever__  
__Your forever is all that I need__  
__Please stay as long as you need__  
__Can't promise that things won't be broken__  
__But I swear that I will never leave__  
__Please stay forever with me___

_(If you want to, I can show you.)__  
__(If you want to, I can show you.)___

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are__  
__What my dreams are made of__  
__And I can't fall asleep__  
__I lay in my bed awake at night__  
__And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love__  
__It could mean everything, everything to me__  
__Ooh This could mean everything to me___

_They say that love is forever__  
__Your forever is all that I need__  
__Please stay as long as you need__  
__Can't promise that things won't be broken__  
__But I swear that I will never leave__  
__Please stay forever___

_The way that we are__  
__Is the reason I stay__  
_As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be ok

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay, please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are)  
(What my dreams are made of)  
(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are, that you are)  
Please stay, please stay as long as you need  
(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are)  
(What my dreams are made of)  
(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are, that you are)  
Please stay forever with me.

I was at a loss for words. She sounded so beautiful, more beautiful than I could have imagined. The moonlight hit her eyes perfectly, letting off a little sparkle when she shifted her eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed her. Gentle at first, then I started to deepen the kiss. I laid her down gently, moving my hands up and down her body. I kissed slowly down her chest and made my way even further south.

"Armin, what are you— _Oh." _She let out a little moan of pleasure, letting me know to keep going. 


	8. Denial

**A/N: I've received some rude comments about my story so far, saying the personalities barely match the characters.**

**Well, this is my FanFiction story, so I can make them the way they please. I'm sorry if you were searching for something more realistic.**

**Raine's POV:**

I've had a cold for almost 2 weeks due to the weather. I loved the holidays, but the cold always killed me a little inside. I always got sick during the winter and it never failed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Armin asked, as I was seeing him off. Auntie had to go away on business, so I had the whole house to myself for a week. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry I can't go to cheer you on, but I'll be here to greet you when you get back. Besides, Cas and Lys are coming over for a bit." Armin raised his eyebrow. He was always skeptical of me hanging out with them when I was alone, but trusted me. "Okay. I'll be back tomorrow. Feel better, lovely." Alexy honked at him from the passenger seat. "Come on, Armin! We need to beat afternoon traffic!" He kissed my forehead and got in his car, driving away. Armin was qualified for some video game competition, the grand prize being a new system and a cash prize. I didn't want to be all alone, but I couldn't let him pass that up. I waved goodbye and headed back into my house.

I put some tea on the stove and sat on the couch. I heard a knock at the door, and then heard the door open. "Come in," I mumbled sarcastically. Castiel smirked at me while Lysander sheepishly rubbed his neck. "It was Castiel's idea. Hello, Raine. How are you feeling?" I shoot Castiel a look, who then plopped on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. "I start to do better, then I get worse. I feel really weak and can't strain myself to much, or I feel dizzy." Lysander nodded understandingly. "If you'd like, Castiel and I could stay with you tonight. I know Armin won't be returning until tomorrow and I know it gets tiring trying to take care of yourself." Castiel nodded in agreement. I sighed. "Do I have a choice?" Castiel smirked at me. "Nope."

Lysander went and retrieved my tea and handed it to me, taking a seat next to Castiel on the couch. "Thanks, Lys." He nodded once and I turned on the T.V.

The news was on, which caused Castiel to groan and snatch the remote. "Let's watch a movie or something." He started to change the channel, when a familiar car popped up on the screen. "Wait!" I exclaimed, putting my hand over the remote. I stood up and got closer to the T.V. I felt my legs get shaky as soon as I heard it.

_This morning at around 2:30 AM, these two cars met in a head to head collision. The driver of this car was under the influence, hitting the other car, killing both of the people in it. A 23 year old man was killed instantly, while the 6 year old boy was rushed to the emergency room, but not making it there alive. This photo of the deceased has been released, hoping we can find any family member in the area. We assume this is the boys with their family. _That photo was…

The photo from our family barbeque, shortly before our parents disappeared.

"Raine, I-Is that you in the photo?" I faintly heard Lysander say. Castiel jumped to his feet and ran toward me, catching my falling body.

_The condition of the intoxicated driver is unknown. This has been Joanne Turner; Channel 23 news._

Castiel's POV:

I held Raine, trying to help her through her panic attack. I had Lys dig through her bag and grab her inhaler. He tossed it to me and I held her face, holding the inhaler to her mouth. "Breathe this in, Raine. Just breathe." I pushed down on the inhaler, and saw her chest expand. Her breathing slowly started to regulate. She jumped up and pushed her hair from her face, running for the door. "Don't you dare, Raine. You're sick." I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind her. She was slapping my arms and thrashing, trying to escape my grip. "**Let me go, Cas!**" she boomed, but I wasn't ready to let her go. She kept thrashing, but slowly started to calm down. I heard her let out a low whine, and felt her go limp in my arms. We slid to the floor, and she finally collapsed. She let out quiet sobs, clutching on to my shirt and burying her face into my chest. Seeing her like this slowly started to break my heart. Her brothers were the only family she had left aside from her Aunt, since her and her sister lost contact and don't get along. I couldn't imagine how alone she felt. I am an only child, but at least I know my parents are out there somewhere. She on the other hand, has no idea where her parents are; and now, her brothers are gone. She must have been holding these tears in for a long, long time.

Lysander walked over and sat in front of me, enveloping her in to an embrace as well. She was sobbing, sandwiched between us. I just hope she doesn't feel alone. We weren't even certain if they were her brothers or not, but I think a part of her knew. Without thinking, I kissed the top of her head. I guess Lys wasn't thinking either, because he kissed her cheek. There was no denying it any further, I loved Raine.

**Lysander's POV: **

We made our way to the morgue where they were keeping Raine's brothers, about 40 minutes north of Sweet Amoris. Castiel was driving his truck, Raine was in the middle, and I in the passenger seat. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was distant; almost like she is just an empty shell. She was staring ahead of her and barely blinking. I squeezed her hand and she laid her head on Castiel's shoulder, squeezing my hand back. We pulled up to the morgue and Raine let out a deep breath. "Are you ready?" She nodded, offering me a shaky hand. We got out of the truck and walked in the door.

Castiel walked up the morgue owner and told him why we were here. The morgue owner offered a nod and led us in a back room full of drawers. We walked slowly to the back and slightly to the left. "I warn you, his face is badly cut from the glass. We can barely make out any features." She nods slowly and walked over to the drawer he pulled out. He pulled back the sheet very slowly, revealing only his face. He was right, you couldn't really make out any features. It could very well be anyone. Raine reached out with shaky hands, pulling the sheet back further. Inch by inch she pulled it back, probably silently praying. She slowly pulled it down to his waist and looked down. She whimpered and collapsed on the floor, Castiel pulling her up into his arms. What she saw was none other than..

A tattoo of an anchor, words reading "Never Sink Alone", tattooed on his side.


	9. Pushing Me Away

**Raine's POV:**

I was empty, a walking hollow shell. Lysander finally got ahold of Armin, who came rushing home just to be screamed at by Castiel.

_**Where the fuck were you when your girlfriend was falling apart?**_

That echoed in my mind. _Was I falling apart?_

I didn't realize how distant I've become until Armin and I had our first fight. _You can't shut me out like this, Raine. We're supposed to be a team._ I didn't realize I was shutting him out either. I was shutting everyone out. I felt numb; I didn't even feel alive. I barely went to school, didn't go out much, barely slept or ate, and didn't even look at my guitar.

_No, Raine. You're doing well, but you need to press down harder._ I clenched my chest at the memory of my brother teaching me how to play guitar. Cringing every time I look up and see the artwork that my little brother inspired me to draw on my wall. _Sissy, you're so cool! You can draw anything! _Auntie was barely even here, even though she really wanted to. I couldn't let her risk her job to comfort her grieving niece. I've been doing well, mostly keeping everything bottled up inside. I made excuses every time Rose, Castiel, or Lysander wanted to hang out. When Armin would come see me, I would distance myself and put my headphones on; causing him to eventually give up and go home. I didn't mean to hurt him or leave him wondering, I just don't know what to do with myself. Who am I to deserve love? I'm alive and healthy while my brothers weren't.

Not to mention since the driver who killed my brothers was a rich lawyer, he weaseled himself out of the case by flashing his cash. _Fucking bastard, getting to walk free while they won't get to walk ever again._ I clenched my fists. I have to keep myself from thinking about it too much, or I drive myself insane. The thought of him sitting there with his perfect fucking wife and family while our family is torn apart, makes me want to scream. I look at my clock. _7 PM._ Armin won't be back from shopping with Alexy for another couple of hours. I trudge downstairs and head for the freezer, pulling out a half-full bottle of vodka and go back in to my room.

I walk over to my stereo and press play, hoping whatever CD that's in here doesn't blow. Taking huge gulps of vodka, I slowly started to forget everything. _For the time being, anyway._

"Smash the Control Machine" came on as I finished the last of the vodka. I stumble over to my stereo and crank it up almost all the way.

With the perfect hair and the perfect wife  
And the perfect kids and the perfect life  
I can finally be somebody

Let's play born-again American, resistance is the game

Two pigs wearing suits brought the news  
That I'm wanted by the bank  
They say the rent is due, Caesar's onto you  
So you better remember your place

Then they outsourced my job and gave a raise to my boss  
And bailed out the banks but billed me for the loss  
They say we must submit and be one with the machines  
'Cause the kingdom of fear needs compliance to succeed

So water board the kids for fun, it's all the rage  
And play born-again American, resistance is the game

I walk over to my closet, flinging the door open and grabbing a baseball bat; I start to smash all the artwork hanging on my walls.

Smash the control machine, work, buy, consume, die  
Smash the control machine, happy little slaves for minimum wage

I moved on to my dresser, smashing all the small glass figurines I've received from my parents over the years, and falling in the glass. I didn't bother getting up, what was the point?

The revolution will be monetized  
And streamed live via renegade Wi-Fi

The clinic said I'm sick, toxic and impure  
But there isn't any cure for the poor or uninsured  
Do we live our digital lives on multiple screens?  
And we forget that the blood of the workers greased the machines

In the psalm of the fiends, love discriminates  
While the fat cats feed the rats their daily dose of cake

So water board the kids for fun, it's all the rage  
And play born-again American, resistance is the game

Smash the control machine, work, buy, consume, die  
Smash the control machine, happy little slaves for minimum wage  
Smash the control machine, work, buy, consume, die  
Smash the control machine, haters, betrayers, liars and thieves

America, she sold her soul for designer clothes  
For the perfect lips and the perfect nose  
The winner in the end always owns the most  
Reality TV told her so

Money changer, greedy bankers, this is the peoples house  
My minister has a sinister plan to save my soul with a credit card scam  
Exploitation is contagious for the selfish and self inflated  
Start a war, use the poor, watch our profits soar and soar

We've become a nation of wolves ruled by sheep  
Owned by swine and overfed and put to sleep  
And while the media elite decrees what to think  
I am wide awake on the edge and on the brink

So when atlas shrugs and The Fountainhead bleeds  
And when Wall Street apostles preach a gospel of greed  
I'll renounce the fame of this gluttonous age  
And be a born-again American, resistance is to blame

Smash the control machine, work, buy, consume, die  
Smash the control machine, haters, betrayers, liars and thieves  
Smash the control machine, a nation of wolves ruled by sheep

Exploitation is contagious  
Exploitation is contagious  
Exploitation is contagious  
Exploitation—

I didn't notice Castiel running through my doorway, picking me up off of the ground and shutting off my stereo.

**Castiel's POV:**

I walk up to Raine's house just to hear her blaring her music from down the road. _She must be drinking again._ I sigh and start jogging up her street. How the hell did she manage to avoid getting the cops called on her? I twisted the handle, unsurprised that the door's unlocked. I dart up the stairs and run over to shut off the stereo, but I see Raine laying in a pile of glass. I hurriedly shut off the stereo and run over to her, picking her up off of the ground. She groans and leans into me. I look her up and down, seeing cuts all over her hands, arms, legs, and a couple on her face. I sit her down on the edge of her bed and shake her shoulders.

"Raine. Raine, are you drunk?" She looks at me and squints. "Oh, hey Cherrytop. How'd you get in here?" I sigh, she is drunk. I grab her face so she's looking me in the eyes. "Where are your tweezers?" She squints her eyes again and leans in close to me, our noses touching. I felt myself flush as I pulled away from her. "Nevermind, I'll find them myself." I walk through her bathroom door and start digging through the drawers. I came across a small black travel bag. Figuring the tweezers could be in here, I unzipped it. I dug through the contents of the bag until I finally found the tweezers. I pulled them out, but accidentally pulled out some of the stuff in the bag and watching them spill out onto the counter top. Cursing under my breath, I tried my best to shove them back into the bag, but I stop when I see a little clear container. I opened it to reveal something I used to know all too well.

I march back into the room after grabbing some bandages and peroxide to find Raine passed out on her bed. I sighed and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and picking the glass out of her wounds. "How did I get stuck babysitting a girl like you?" I mumbled, moving to her legs and picking out the glass. After 20 minutes of picking, I poured peroxide on every open wound I could see and covered her in bandages. I put a smaller one on her cheek.

I picked her up and put her on her pillow and covered her up. As I was walking downstairs I texted Lys and told him to meet me here. I wasn't going to leave her alone here, but I didn't want to seem creepy either. If Lys is here, it won't look as bad. Lys showed up about 10 minutes later with a change of clothes for me. We watched T.V. for a bit before crashing in the living room.

I woke up around 7 or 8 and went to go hop in the shower. _I wonder if Raine is awake yet?_ I shook my head and stepped into the shower. About halfway through, I realized I forgot my change of clothes outside by the couch. As I step out of the door with a towel around my waist, I see Armin standing in the door way, staring me down. "..What?" I questioned, walking over to get my clothes.

"What are you doing here?" He questions, obvious annoyance in his voice. I scoffed. "Taking care of _your _girlfriend. You remember Raine, right? The girl going through hell while her boyfriend is off playing dress up with his brother?" I shot back, shooting him a glare. He shot me one back. "She won't talk to me. I try to be here but she just pushes me away. You think I don't want to be here? I do. I really want to be here for her because I love her. But it's difficult when she won't say a damn word to me." I snorted. "That's when you insist, like Lys and I do. We're more of her boyfriend then you will ever fucking me. She's pretty much _begging _for someone to come and save her, but you can't fucking put down your PSP long enough to see the pain in her eyes. You're neglecting her and someday she'll snap out of it and realize it." At this point, we were yelling at each other. Raine comes storming down the stairs, a hand placed on her forehead. "What the hell is going on?"

**Armin's POV:**

I gaped as I saw Raine, covered in bandages. "What happened to you?" I rushed over to her. "I was hoping someone could tell me…" She said sheepishly. Castiel snorted. "You got hammered and started smashing glass, and then fell in it. Luckily I found you and cleaned you up. She blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, Cas.." Castiel shrugged. "Raine, why didn't you call me?" I asked her. "I didn't want you to worry, I got weak and didn't know what to do, so I drank." I sigh. She was really making this difficult. Why wouldn't she just let me be there for her? "Raine, can we talk in private?" I shoot a look to Castiel and Lysander. Castiel snorts at me. "If you make her cry, I'll fucking kill you. Got it?" I roll my eyes and take her hand, leading her upstairs.

I sat her down on the bed and searched my mind for what I was trying to say. I didn't even know where to begin. I wanted to open up to her, but I didn't want to make her feel worse. "Raine, I love you. A lot. I've never been so attached to another person in my life. I know you love me, but you're pushing me away. I never know what you're feeling, and that bugs me a little. I want to be there for you." I look at her and caress her cheek. "Please, let me be there for you." She moves away from my touch and sighs. "I know you want to be there, but I just can't bring myself to talk about what I'm feeling. I hate doing this to you, I really do. I love you, Armin, but I lost myself and I'm struggling to find myself again." I grab her hands and pull her into my lap. "Don't think you have to fall by yourself. I'll always be there to pull you back up." She took a shaky breath and buried her face into my neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**A/N: We broke 1,000 views! Thank you guys so much for your support.**

**So, things are getting bumpy for Armin and Raine. Will they work it out? Or will she jump into Castiel or Lysander's arms instead? **


End file.
